ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
David Sage
David Sage is the actor who played the role of Tarmin in the Star Trek: The Next Generation fifth season episode in . He filmed his scenes between Tuesday and Friday and on Tuesday on Paramount Stage 8 and 9. Sage is often seeing playing the role of a judge. This was the case with his 1991 appearance on the classic science fiction television series Quantum Leap, starring future Star Trek: Enterprise actors Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell. (Sage's episode guest-starred Richard Herd.) It was also the case in a 1986 episode of L.A. Law which featured Bibi Besch, Denise Crosby, Anne Haney, and series regular Corbin Bernsen. Sage frequently plays political figures such as senators and mayors, including his role as Senator Walter on Dallas in 1988. His earliest known television appearance was a 1983 episode of The Greatest American Hero, opposite Judson Scott. He was next seen in an episode of Hardcastle and McCormick, starring Brian Keith and Daniel Hugh Kelly in the title roles. In 1985, he appeared on St. Elsewhere, which featured fellow Star Trek alumni Chad Allen, Jeff Allin, Ed Begley, Jr., Ronny Cox, Norman Lloyd, Deborah May, France Nuyen, Jennifer Savidge, Brian Tochi, Alfre Woodard, and Jane Wyatt as regulars. Sage appeared in two episodes of the soap opera Falcon Crest: the first also featured his TNG co-star Jonathan Frakes; the second (in which he played a judge) guest-starred fellow Trek performers Leslie Bevis, Michael Ensign, Michael Ensign, Ellen Geer, Jeff Kober, Loren Lester, and Barbara Tarbuck. Jonathan Banks, Brett Cullen, and Robert Foxworth were regulars on the series. His other TV credits include Hunter (with K Callan, Bruce Davison, and John McLiam), the 1980s remake of (with Andrew Robinson and Mark L. Taylor), Hill Street Blues (with Barbara Bosson, Martha Hackett, and James B. Sikking), Murder, She Wrote (with Barbara Bosson and William Windom), Gabriel's Fire (with Phillip Glasser, Gregory Itzin, David Opatoshu, and Madge Sinclair), Seinfeld (with Jason Alexander, Stephen McHattie, and Heidi Swedberg), L.A. Law (with Corbin Bernsen, Ron Canada, and Larry Drake), Picket Fences (with Ray Walston), Babylon 5 (with Ian Abercrombie, Mary Kay Adams, Christopher Darga, Andreas Katsulas, Glenn Morshower and Bill Mumy), Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (with Erick Avari, K Callan, Teri Hatcher, and Charles Napier), JAG (with Kevin Conway and Javier Grajeda), The Practice (with Gregory Itzin and Bruce McGill), and the pilot episode of The West Wing. His only feature film credits thus far are a small role in the 1992 comedy Galaxies Are Colliding, starring Kelsey Grammer, and a role as a senator in the 1996 comedy The birdcage, opposite Gene Hackman, which also featured Ann Cusack, Lee Delano, Jim Jansen, Tim Kelleher, and Herschel Sparber. Sage suffered a massive stroke early in 2002 which ended his career and he now lives in Van Nuys with his wife, Judy, and thier three fur children Louie, Annie, and Christopher. A new career may be getting underway -- writing. His efforts are creating a buzz. Buzz is good. He is hoping for an avalanche, however. External links * * * es:David Sage Sage, David Sage, David